


Ginger On Top

by blaze_runner



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, becca being a momma bear TM, grizz and sam being sassy bois, grizz making a deaf joke by accident, sassy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaze_runner/pseuds/blaze_runner
Summary: This.This was all Grizz ever needed in life.His body slumped against the back of Sam's headboard, and Sam Eliot straddling his lap.Just a typical Saturday afternoon in New Ham.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> Sksksk, you can probably tell where this is going to go due to the title.
> 
> Just a note, this takes place after Grizz and the group come back from finding new land.  
> There is no coup, so Allie is still in charge. Sam tells Grizz the truth and Becca adopts Grizz into their little family.
> 
> I'm thinking of making this maybe a mini series or at least making the next chapter a smut, just 'cause it fits so well.  
> Let me know what you think! <3

 

This.

This was all Grizz ever needed in life.  
His body slumped against the back of Sam's headboard, and Sam Eliot lazily straddling his lap. Leaving sloppy kisses on Grizz's tanned collarbone.

"Becca should get out more often," Grizz says raising his arms to finally take the hair tie out of his overgrown hair. Sam grabs onto Grizz's chin to force his gaze onto his own,  _'Just shut up and kiss me before she comes back.'_

  
Just a typical Saturday afternoon in New Ham.

  
 

\- A few hours earlier -

 

 

Grizz Visser knocks on the door of Becca Gelb's house.  
"Sup Daddy," Grizz says cheekily, followed by two short signs while leaning on the front door frame.

  
_'What did I say about that name, Gareth,'_  Sam signs back, attempting to cradle Baby Eden with his right hand.

  
"You said something? Hmm, must've slipped my mind I guess," Grizz says pushing himself off the frame to move a stray lock out of his face.

 _'Haha, very funny. Now get over here and greet me the way you're supposed to,'_  Sam signs before reaching out to pull the collar of Grizz's letterman jacket.

  
"How am I supposed to do it?" Grizz says with his mouth inches away from Sam's, "Oh, ya know, I think it's coming back to me. Like this?" Grizz touches Sam's jawline and pulls him in for a soft, longing kiss.

  
Sam opens his eyes and takes a step back, 'It'll have to do for now.' he signs with a lopsided smile.

  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE DOOR OPEN?!" Becca yells from the top of the stairs, attempting to walk down as gracefully as she can in a purple floral dress and yellow heels. When Becca wasn't complaining about how her swollen feet resemble softballs and none of her dresses fit over her tummy, she was probably nitpicking Sam about Eden's wellbeing. It's not because she didn't think he was the best dad on the planet, but just because she was a mom. And that's just what moms do.

  
"She can get a cold Sam!" Becca half shouts, half signs while struggling to hold onto the railing on her way down.

Grizz chuckles as he enters the foyer and closes the door. "And what about you mister? Seducing my husband in the open  _and_  trying to get my baby sick? That's just wrong," she points at Grizz.  
"Hey," Grizz holds his hands up in defence, "It's not my fault that he's yummy  _or_ that it's your first girl's night since giving birth Becs," Grizz chides.

  
_"Who's idea was it anyway that we have a monthly 'Girls Get Together'?"_  she asks and signs, all while struggling to put her heel back on her foot.

  
_'Yours, if I'm not mistaken'_  Sam signs, shaking his head entertained.

  
_"It was NOT! I went to the meeting to try and destroy the idea... which in turn made all of them turn on me!"_  The girl crossed her arms and scowled in remembrance.

' _Either way, go and try to have fun. You deserve a break,'_ Sam replied, adjusting the way he was holding the sleeping babe.

"Fine, I'll go. But I won't enjoy myself," Becca says while pressing a kiss onto Eden's sleeping head.  _'I won't be home until late so milk's in the fridge. Remember to warm it up and make sure she gets some sleep. I don't want to come home to find her screaming her little head off because she had yucky milk.'_ Becca signs while gently brush her finger across her daughter's little cheek. With that, the proud mom left the house, locking the door behind her.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," Grizz says, signing the few words he knew to Sam. Over the course of becoming Sam's boyfriend and hanging around his house constantly since returning from the expedition, Grizz's signing had gotten proficiently better. Although he did still stumble quite a bit. Most of the time though, Sam didn't correct him because he thought it was cute to see him do something that he wasn't already naturally inclined to. Throughout high school, Sam never observed a thing that Grizz couldn't do. Like in History, he was semi excited to see the star football player to completely bomb reading Robert Frost's famous "The Road Not Taken" but much to his surprise, despite not being able to hear his voice, the fluidity of his reading, the way he moved his hands as he spoke, and of course not to mention the look on Ms. Lee's was priceless. Since then, as well as seeing all the other things Grizz was good at, camping, poetry, philosophy, and cuddling, to name a few, Sam didn't think there was a thing Gareth Visser couldn't do if he set his mind to it.

 _'It's always quiet for me Grizz,'_ Sam says, not missing a beat, wearing a deadpan expression. Grizz's eyes grow the size of plates as he tries to hide the laugh forming in his throat by covering his mouth.

"Babe," Grizz begins just realizing what he said, "I didn't even think I'm so-"

Sam once again reaches out for Grizz's jacket to pull him in to his chest. With his mouth in front of Grizz's ear, he moves a stray brown tendril out of the way so he can slowly nibble Grizz's ear. He feels his boyfriend's breath hitch and finally whispers,  _'Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to put Eden in her crib, and you are going to go into my room and are to wait for me. Clothes on preferably. For a comment like that, you might just need to be punished.'_ With that, Sam lets go of his partner to walk up the stairs towards Eden's nursery. Leaving Grizz to admire his back half at the bottom of the flight, with a shit eating grin plastered to his face. Although Grizz doesn't verbalize it to anyone except maybe Sam on the off times, he loves it when Sam tells him what to do. Sam could tell Grizz to do virtually anything and Grizz would do it in a heart beat. After he completes his "FUCK YES" dance, comprised of him victoriously punching the air and running in one place, the brunet runs (trips) over each stair, running into Sam's room like a little boy, and dives ever so gracefully onto the bed.

Grizz secretly thanks his insensitivity for whatever was about to come next.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Sam and Grizz get up to after Becca leaves ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much going on with school atm but I really wanted to update this! I'm so sorry in advance of how much it sucks.

Grizz flips his body around so that he lies on his stomach and his feet are resting on the pillows. He places a hand on either cheek and waits for his lover to come into the room. Grizz would have already been undressed by now if he was with anyone else and this horny. But he wasn't with anyone else. He was waiting for the one and only ginger, Sam Eliot, and he knew just how much he liked to do the undressing.

Grizz shifts his wait so he was able to put his hair into a ponytail that Sam loves so much. He'd always put it up if he was sleeping with a girl, since they attempt to run their fingers through his hair and end up making knots and scratching his scalp, as if that was the hottest thing on the planet. The reason why Grizz ties his hair up when he's with Sam is because he knows by the time they're finished, the hair tie will be long gone due to Sam's fervent fingers longing to run through the brunet's soft locks and ultimately throw it across the room; much to Grizz's disappointment. Since Grizz was prepared for anything, whether it be in real life or camping (except that one time YIKES), he placed another black elastic on his wrist before he came over, and gently dropped it on the bedside table.

"I am so glad she is such a heavy sleeper becau-" Sam didn't get to finish the last of his words after seeing Grizz stretched out across his bed. This was something he was truly never going to get used to. Grizz in his bed. His smell lingering on the sheets days after he's left. The feeling he'd get when he would lay his head down on his pillow and still smell the scent of pine and passion that his boyfriend left. 

"Well I sure hope she is because I don't intend on being quiet. Nor should you for that matter," Grizz said pushing himself off the bed to wrap his arms around the smaller boy. Sam stood on his toes and lifted his chin up to kiss his partner, while one hand gripped his jawline as the other grabbed his toned bicep for stability. Grizz sloppily kissed Sam, slamming him into the wall, but sweeping his left hand under his head just in time so that he wouldn't hurt it. Grizz's moved his thumb in tiny circles on Sam's hip, causing him to gasp.

Grizz's tongue pressed against Sam's lips, begging for entrance. Their tongues intertwined and left both boys moaning messes. Grizz moved his hands down from the red head's head and hip, and grabbed right under his ass. Grizz pulled away for only a second so Sam could read his lips,

"Jump."

In one swift motion Grizz picked the other boy up with ease, letting Sam wrap his legs around him, chests flushed. Grizz never wanted it to ever stop, but he knew he wouldn't last much longer with Sam grinding against his hips, trying to intensify the friction. Grizz turned around and tried his best not to stumble as he walked towards the bed. When his knees made contact with the mattress, he threw Sam down, watching a wide smile grow and giggles leave his mouth. Grizz jumped on top of him, pressing their bodies together. Sam's hand began to push back on Grizz's jacket, forcing him to peal it off. In an instant, his nimble fingers pulled on the hem of his long sleeve, until all Grizz was left in was his joggers and socks. "Why don't we make things fair, huh?" Grizz said breaking the kiss to unbutton Sam's polo shirt and pull it off of his head. No matter how many times the boys did this dance, they could never get tiered of looking at each others bodies. Grizz loved Sam's milky white complection, sprinkled with cinnamon freckles for as long as the eye could see. The specks covered Sam's collarbones, his shoulders, his back, across his chest, even down to his stomach, adding to the already adorable charm that just made Sam, Sam. His slender body felt so unbelievably good under him, as his arms would wrap around his core, raking his fingers down Grizz's back as went. 

Seeing Grizz's body always gave Sam butterflies, just thinking about it made his insides flip. His broad shoulders shadowed Sam's smaller body, connected to his strong biceps and toned stomach. Grizz didn't exactly have abs, bust his lower torso was definitely fit. Grizz loved having Sam on top, seeing his icy blue ices on fire as he'd move his hips, always eliciting a moan from Grizz. Grizz rolled onto his back, and let Sam adjust on his lap, pushing his hands on Grizz's chest to adjust his body. Sam could feel the vibrations in Grizz's chest as he groaned from both the pleasure and pain of his fully weight on him. Grizz rocked himself up, pushing his crotch against Sam's, as he scarped his nails against Grizz's soft stomach, sure to leave stripes of red.

Grizz's left hand on Sam's waist, pinning him down as if he was going to runaway, while his right found a space entangled in his fiery hair. Sam's hands periodically went from scratching Grizz's chest, to cupping his face, deepening the kiss.

  
With half their clothes discarded on the blue beside rug, there was only one thing left to do:

 

Take the other half off.

 

In a passionate fever, Sam slid off Grizz's lap and was now straddling his shins while trying to undo his zipper, but his fumbling hands made it difficult. With Sam's dextrous hands, one would think that he'd be able to maneuver his slender digits through anything, obviously it wasn't the case when he was around Grizz. Standing next to Grizz just a little over 7 months ago made Sam's brain turn to mush, never mind that now he's the only person who get to see him in his boxers. 

Grizz tugged gently on Sam's hair, urging him to take off his jeans. In one motion, Sam pulled off his jeans, but as well as his boxers, leaving Grizz completely naked. Sam grabbed the base of Grizz's cock and gave it a few pumps, living for the shortage of breaths he could feel Grizz take, as his eyes met Sam's. Sam looked down to his work and took Grizz into his. He first adjusted to his size, then began bobbing his head, while wrapping his hand around what he couldn't fit. Grizz's grip on his hair became harder and tighter, and just has he felt the boy was close, he felt a slap on his arm, "Grizz what the fuck?" Sam said confused, "I want to see your eyes when you suck my dick. It's  _way_ hotter," Grizz responded with an amused grin, telling Sam that the slap was to get his attention, "Well in that case, I should punish you for slapping me by making you fuck me from behind so you see no part of my face," Sam said sitting up, crossing his arms doing his best to size Grizz up. Which is an almost impossible thing to do, by the way. "Well if you punish me for punishing you, I'm just going to punish you twice as hard," Grizz said with an evil smile. In an instant, Grizz had moved his legs from under Sam, and grabbed the backs of his knee, forcing his back to fall on the bed once again with a grunt. "You're going to be pretty sorry for even  _thinking_ of punishing me," Grizz said before crashing their lips together. Grizz used one hand to gather Sam's arms and hold them above his head, while his other hand removed his sweatpants, until they were both completely undressed. Grizz was about to implode from the heat he was feeling in his member, but wisely went reached over to the drawer to get a condom and lube. 

"Are you going to be the best boyfriend and keep your hands above your head?" Grizz teased.

"The best," Sam said with a toothy grin. "Good." Quick as he could, Grizz shuffled off Sam to turn his back to get the desired objects. Grizz wasted no time ripping open the packet and rolling the condom onto his erection. He poured lube onto his fingers and circled Sam's hole, making him gasp. 

Without warning, Grizz fully entered into Sam, and he could feel him twitch and curl under him, "How's that for punishment," Grizz said into his hair, knowing he couldn't hear his words. Once again Grizz thrusted deeply into Sam and moved his lips over his, and felt a hot breath enter his mouth. Sam adjusted to Grizz's speed and their bodies moved in sync, both boys felt their highs coming close. Grizz let go of Sam's wrist, allowing his hands to dance around dents and curves on his stomach. With Grizz's now free hand, he reached for Sam's cock and began pumping it, feeling him clench tighter around his own. Grizz moved his mouth down Sam's abdomen, nipping and sucking on his right nipple, then moving to his left. Throwing his head back, Sam slurred "Grizz, I'm gon- I'm gonna-" Grizz shot his head up and forced sam to look at him, "Not until your screaming your not," he picked up the pace and forced Sam's legs out even more, sliding into into further. Grizz sucked Sam's jugular, leaving hickeys everywhere, suppressing his release in order for Sam to come first. "Grizz, Grizz, _please,_ " Sam almost begged, but he was louder. 

Just not loud enough Grizz though. Sam could feel Grizz press the word "louder" onto his neck, and gave in, "Grizz, _oh Grizz,"_ and without, both boys came, riding out their highs together.

Grizz pulled out and sat up, breathing in deep breaths while grabbing the bed for support. Meanwhile Sam wasn't even going to try getting up after that, looking down at the come all over his stomach made him gasp more than what he thought possible. Sam rolled onto his side, wanting to get a cloth to clean himself up after a round like that, but Grizz turned to him and put a hand on his chest and signed, ' _No, stay here. I'll get it,_ ' and walked to the bathroom. Sam gathered his arms under him to prop himself up to admire the ass on his boyfriend. That ass belonged to  _him._ Sam Eliot  _owned_ that ass. How lucky was he? 

Grizz came back into the room drying himself with a damp cloth, and sat on the bed to clean Sam's, well everywhere. He didn't mean to make a mess, but what can a guy do when his boyfriend looks that hot? Sam lifted his hand up to move a stray hair out of Grizz's face and moved it behind his ear lovingly.

Grizz dropped the cloth in the clothes bin and slumped against the wall, all his energy drained, but scrounged just enough to hold his arm out to Sam, gesturing him to come sit next to him. Sam pushed himself off his elbows and made his way to the other side of the bed. He head fell into the nook of his shoulder, and Grizz wrapped his arms around the copper haired boy, hugging him tightly. "That was... unexpected," Sam said smiling against Grizz hair.

"True, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

They stayed that way for what felt like forever, Sam's legs on either side of Grizz with his arms laced around his neck, and Grizz nibbling lightly on Sam's ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YIKES! I'm re-reading this and the title is really misleading because Sam never ends up riding Grizz but I got to lazy to rewrite the whole thing, sorry y'all who wanted Sam on top :(
> 
> I have a few other Grizzam fan fic ideas, but don't know if I should take a break from them, and write a Belly fic, or an Elle one (it's about why the girls were so cold to her when she wanted company in the first or second episode. It's a lesbian! Elle because I love the idea of Elle being into girls).
> 
> Thanks so much if you actually read this shit! I promise my writing will get better when I'm not swamped with end of year exams. 
> 
> Much love <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this made you laugh a bit as it was fun brainstorming ideas of how they would interact!


End file.
